Incontinence is a condition wherein persons lose control over their voluntary urinary function. The condition can arise from various causes, which include a variety of related and unrelated diseases, aging, and deterioration of the voluntary urethra sphincter muscle. The cost and inconvenience to persons suffering from this condition are great. Several remedies exist that are known in the prior art. Among these, the most common are surgical corrections both minor and major, drugs, devices and diaper capture systems which serve to capture discharges. Another solution is to place a patch over the urinary orifice to prevent unwanted discharge. Possibly, the most effective solution to date is the use of an artificial sphincter. This device is surgically installed and is hydraulically or pneumatically driven, operating by inflation of ballasts to suppress fluid flow. However, control of this device is sometimes difficult and is often inconvenient. Throughout the full range of the available treatment alternatives, the levels of efficacy, useful life, and complications vary greatly, with none of the current treatment alternatives being particularly effective in especially severe cases. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus to control the loss of voluntary urinary function.